<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where The Heart Is by cherryjam (blueskull)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555725">Where The Heart Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam'>cherryjam (blueskull)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, FFxivWrite2020, Hyur Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Stream of Consciousness, alternating pov, written for ffxivwrite2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV Write 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where The Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home is where the heart is.</p><p>Then his home is stuck beneath the Tempest, hidden away in the labyrinthine walls of his own creation. But even this is hollow, false.</p><p>His heart is lost to the sands of time, lost in a world gone and dead, old bones waiting to be resurrected. There is nothing for him here, nothing until he brings his home back and finds himself once more. Until then, there is — naught but emptiness.</p><p>________</p><p>Home is where the heart is.</p><p>Then she has no idea where hers is. Everything feels prickly and false, she has never felt more at home than when stuck within her mind.</p><p>Her heart is lost in the recesses of her imagination, in a world and a home she can never truly touch nor be a part of. Always, always she searches for that missing piece, the part of her she is certain she needs to finally feel at peace. The part that will let her stay there forever.</p><p>________</p><p>Home is where the heart is.</p><p>Then why is it that his heart seems to stir in his chest lately? And always in her presence —</p><p>This girl is nothing to him. Should be nothing. And yet...things seem to settle near her. Slow down. He can finally — take a breath, without that pressing, insistent weight weighing down upon him. He can almost pretend that there is nothing to be concerned of when he’s with her.</p><p>________</p><p>Home is where the heart is.</p><p>Then why do her dreams not seem to provide her so much satisfaction lately? Recently, she has been...far too eager —</p><p>Too eager to talk to him, to listen to him, bright-eyed and rapt. Even their current positions notwithstanding...she feels far more comfortable around him than she has any right to be. And more frustratingly, he does nothing to challenge her ease around him. She almost wishes he would.</p><p>________</p><p>Home is where the heart is.</p><p>Is that what this nigh insufferable sensation is, then? This feeling of <em>warmth </em>and comfort; implausibly, that he’s <em>safe </em>around her? He sleeps better than he has in ages. He seeks out her company, pesters her when he cannot have it, and willfully pulls her out of her shell.</p><p>She reminds him of...</p><p>________</p><p>Home —</p><p>Is where the heart is.</p><p>Is that why, more and more confusingly, she seeks his presence more than any other? Even when he needles at her and teases her, she can’t find herself wishing to part from him. She enjoys his company, truly, honestly — enjoys his wordplay and his jabs, his stories and his candidness even as he demands more and more of her participation. And most oddly, she feels safe enough to give it to him.</p><p>He feels like —</p><p>________</p><p>Home...</p><p>Is where the heart is.</p><p>He’s never found himself inclined to believe such fanciful and naive suppositions. Home is a four-walled room with a bed and a desk and her plants, home is a forgotten city...</p><p>But perhaps not...<em>always</em>.</p><p>After all, why else would he feel whole around her, no matter where he is? It matters not where they reside nor even where they are; he needs merely to catch sight of her to feel <em>home</em>.</p><p>He supposes — he must have found his heart again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>